


About You Now

by lovealways21



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: After overhearing the end of a conversation between Rebekah and Elijah, Hayley has advice for Elijah to think about. **Based on the 4x03 promo**





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how I would like the porch scene in 4x03 to go. This is based on the feeling that the episode will lead to Elijah finally realizing that it's time that he doesn't have to worry too much about Klaus and the others anymore and that he can now live for himself and go for what he wants.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals. I just play with the characters a lot of times.

The door closed quietly behind her as Hayley walked out onto the porch where Elijah was. He was standing at the end of the porch looking out at the woods. Hayley could tell by his stance that he was thinking hard about something. Based on what she had heard not that long ago, she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking about. If he was in fact thinking about what she thought he was, she'd feel amiss if she didn't take the opportunity to give him some extra food for thought.

Hayley sauntered to the end of the porch, stopping once she was standing next to him. Their arms touched and a small smile broke out onto her face. She had truly missed this, just standing there with him and saying nothing...just simply being with him. Hayley stood there without saying a word for some time as she stared out at the woods just as he was doing.

"I couldn't help but overhear the last part of your conversation with Rebekah earlier," Hayley said, breaking the silence. When he didn't reply she continued on, "If you don't mind me saying..." she trailed off, trying to figure out the best way to approach what she was wanting to say to him.

"Go on," Elijah urged, keeping his gaze focused on the woods.

Hayley took a deep breath, leaning forward to rest her hands on the porch railing, before she did just that. "You've spent  the majority of your lifetimes trying to help Klaus towards redemption and because of that you haven't had any time to truly think about what you want." She sighed, turning herself so that she was facing him. "After Klaus gets his redemption...that doesn't mean you don't have anything to live for anymore," she told him, reaching forward with one of her hands and gently cupping his chin to turn his face so he'd look at her. "You can finally focus on yourself and you don't have to be selfless anymore. Think about what you want for a change and go for it. It's time for you to think about you, Elijah. Let everyone else's problems take a backseat. You can still step in and help whenever but everything you do no longer has to be all about someone else. Just you, Elijah. _You_."

Elijah stared at her with an expression of contemplation on his face.

"Promise me that you'll think about what I said," Hayley pleaded, giving him a hopeful look.

Elijah smiled briefly at her, reaching up and placing his hand on hers. "I promise, I will. You have my word," he assured her.

Hayley smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly before pulling away from him. "I'll go back inside and leave you to it then," she replied, turning to go back inside.

She suddenly felt Elijah grab her arm, stopping her in her tracks, causing her to turn back to look at him again.

He let go of her arms and turned back to look out at the woods again. "You can stay with me if you want."

A bigger smile than before appeared on her face and she nodded her head as she took her position from earlier again. "I will."

They fell into another quiet silence as they stared into the woods together. Hayley wondered what he was thinking about. Obviously he'd be thinking about what she had asked him to, but what did he want for himself more than anything? Hayley knew what she wanted him to want, but it didn't mean he was thinking it, too. She had a feeling, though, that she'd know what it was soon.


End file.
